UNIDOS POR ABSURDO
by Ruby Proudfoot
Summary: ¡Dios!, ¿por qué tenían que existir los malditos amigos?
1. Una absurda venganza

UNA ABSURDA VENGANZA

UA. Espero y les guste…

Naruto no es mío, solo esta historia…

NOTAS:

_Pensamientos_

palabras

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha, mirando sin mirar, cabizbajo y cavilando, no entendía por qué le sucedía todo eso, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la valla que indicaba que había cemento fresco y pues, chocó contra esta, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y resbalando por la consistencia cremosa que tenia este, estaba tan deprimido que se dejó llevar , para cuando al fin se detuvo, lo vio, ese sitio era la solución a todos los problemas que existían entre ellos, problemas que él mismo había causado, por cierto, y se decidió a entrar…

………………………………………………………………………………

Sábado: último día laboral de la semana, pensaba con arrogancia, semana finalizada con, ¿cómo describirlo con palabras sencillas? PERFECCIÓN, bueno, hubo uno que otro problemilla pero ella se sentía realizada por haber actuado tan bien ese día, sabía que realmente se merecía un descanso por el momento, ahora se dirigiría a su oficina a recoger sus cosas para darse los lujos y tomar así el merecido descanso que tanto anhelaba, por haber hecho un trabajo tan impecable, mas al llegar al que era su despacho la vio, suspiró cansinamente, de nuevo su amiga estaba fraguando sus maquiavélicos planes…

………………………………………………………………………………

Un hastiado vendedor buscaba desesperadamente en la bodega de la joyería por enésima vez, tratando de complacer los caprichos de cierto rubio ruidoso y bastante sucio, que había ingresado esa tarde a su tienda, ahora estaba seguro de por qué algo le decía que cerrara temprano ese día…

¡¡¡Anusa, anusa… muéstreme, muéstreme!!!…- dijo un joven de cabellos dorados, portador de unos ojos azules que cautivarían a cualquier mujer, al ver que el hombre volvía al lugar donde lo estaba atendiendo, corriendo con desesperación hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el hombre, para ver lo que traía aquel entre manos.

Ya, ya, joven cálmese – decía el señor al tiempo que luchaba contra el chico, quien quería arrebatarle lo que traía entre las manos.

No, no puedo hacerlo, aaaaaaaaaaaa – haló con todas su fuerzas, haciendo un esfuerzo tal al quitarlo de las manos del hombre, produciendo así que el contenedor chocara contra una de las vitrinas de la joyería.

Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!! – gritó el vendedor con lagrimas en los ojos, al ver la escena, luego, dirigió una mirada llena de odio al muchacho, quien se rascaba la cabeza con preocupación.

Jejejeje, etto… lo siento, PAGARÉ TODO, LO PROMETO, `TTEBAYO!!!- dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de crédito, que daba credibilidad a sus palabras… - Ahora- dijo el chico dirigiéndose al aparador roto, buscando el contenedor de la joya perfecta, para la mujer que le robaba el sueño – ¡¡¡AQUÍ ESTA!!! – exclamó al hallarlo.

Déjemelo a mí, por favor- dijo el hombre, aunque sabía que el chico lo iba a pagar todo, su corazón no podría soportar que llenara de cemento esa pieza tan valiosa y preciada para él, más aun que su propia vida, algo exagerado tal vez, pero aun así él lo creía.

Está bien – Naruto le entregó al pobre hombre la cajita, acabando de esa manera su suplicio, y al abrirla, el rubio quedó maravillado ante el espectáculo que se daba ante sus ojos. Era un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante tallado delicadamente en forma de corazón, con algunas pequeñas incrustaciones que correspondían a esmeraldas y rubíes, finamente cortados dándole un aspecto resplandeciente, lanzaba destellos de luz color verde y roja con las distintas posiciones que se le daban, era sin lugar a dudas…

PERFECTO – al chico le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, ahora sí que las cosas se iban a solucionar con su Hinatita preciosa.

Pagó su cuenta, y se marchó a su apartamento, donde después de ducharse y vestirse, se dispuso a trabajar en su portátil, en el cual halló un mensaje muy singular de Yamanaka Ino, la extravagante escritora, este contenía una invitación para asistir a una gran fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en el plazo de una semana en el hotel Konoha INN, uno de los más lujosos del país, al parecer, todo estaba a su favor, ese sería el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan, no se molestó en invitar a Hinata a la fiesta puesto que sabía que los Hyuuga eran una de las familias más pudientes de la ciudad, ¿cómo no invitarlos a esa celebración?.

Naruto era el alocado hijo de 25 años del reconocido Namikaze Minato, presidente del poderoso País del Fuego, denominado como el mejor soberano que había tenido ese país, admirado y respetado por muchos incluyendo a su hijo, quien era un gran politólogo que había estado trabajando últimamente en el despacho de su padre, y soñaba con ser su sucesor, cosa que muy posiblemente lograría. En la universidad, Naruto había conocido a Hyuuga Hinata, una tímida chica que había robado su corazón en el mismo instante en el que la conoció y de quien, después de un año y medio de arduos intentos, consiguió el preciado SI, logrando así un noviazgo de casi 5 años que muchos catalogarían de perfecto, sino fuera porque el chico era muy imaginativo e inventaba situaciones que distaban mucho de la realidad y que más que molestar a la muchacha, la ponían algo incomoda, terminando esta por tomar la decisión de irse a un viaje con su madre, que venía posponiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, cosa que el muchacho interpretó como un rompimiento.

……………………………………………………………………………

El coche que había tomado para dar fin a aquella horrible velada por fin se detuvo, Sakura miró por la ventana viendo con alivio que ya estaba en casa y suspiró resignada, Ino no iba a cambiar nunca, su plan de encontrarle el hombre perfecto parecía ir en serio, y esto francamente la tenía harta, con esta iban aproximadamente veinticinco veces que lo intentaba, dando como resultado un fracaso rotundo, aunque de todas esta había sido la peor…

FLASH BACK

Allí estaba ella, en uno de los restaurantes más sofisticados de la ciudad, con un hombre que parecía atractivo, o eso pensó hasta que llegó al lugar donde se encontraba su cita.

Hola, tu debes ser Yoko. – le dijo, dirigiéndose al hombre alto, moreno., que llevaba su cabello por debajo de los hombros, punto en su contra, pues Sakura detestaba a los hombres con el cabello largo debido a que los encontraba muy femeninos para su gusto, además, parecía bastante mayor que ella aunque intentara disimularlo con esa pinta de chulo que traía; el tal Yoko, estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la zona VIP del restaurante, un lugar preparado para el amor, con música romántica, velas aromáticas y todo el cuento, inclusive parecía que estuvieran solos en aquel recinto.

Si, ese mismo linda - y levantándose, moviendo rítmicamente su cabello al hacerlo, agregó en un tono bastante meloso - me imagino que eres Sakurita-chan, te puedo decir Sakurita-chan, ¿no, Sakurita-chan?

Sakura quiso negarse y largarse de allí, pero sus buenos modales se lo impidieron.

Tal vez, pero no te acostumbres mucho – dijo mientras se sentaba en el lugar que le había preparado en el mueble en forma de L, sintiéndose aprisionada entre la pared y aquel hombre, que se le hacía bastante desagradable.

Eso ya lo veremos, cariño. – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de champagne – Y dime, por qué andas tan solita, me imagino que no has encontrado el hombre que te haga… sollozar – dijo lo último al oído de la chica, en un tono, según él, seductor e irresistible.

Sakura se sintió más que asqueada e inclusive le dieron arcadas, ¿qué le pasaba a este tipo?, y cuando este quiso propasarse poniendo sus sucias manos sobre la pierna de la chica para acariciarla, sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella, lo cacheteó, le aventó cuanta cosa había en su mesa y prácticamente lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa, lanzándolo luego por los suelos.

Para que aprendas a respetar a una mujer, imbécil. – le espetó, y sin más se fue de ahí.

FIN FLASH BACK

Se acomodó entre los cojines de su sofá, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que el sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y descolgó el auricular.

Me las vas a pagar, cerda – dijo quedamente, en tono de amenaza, no necesitaba escuchar que la otra persona se presentara, ella sabía perfectamente quien era…

¿¿¿Tan mal te fue??? pero si Yoko quedó maravillado contigo, es más me pidió otra cita, ¿qué te parece? – a Ino le encantaba provocar a su amiga.

Sakura no lo podía creer, ese tipo si que era el colmo, después de todo lo que ocurrió, osaba pedirle que saliera de nuevo con él, esto ya le preocupaba.

Ino, ¿de dónde rayos sacaste a este tipo? – le soltó sin más.

De por ahí – se escuchaba una risilla traviesa – no te preocupes Sakurita-chan, así fue que te llamó Yoko, ¿no? la próxima vez será mucho mejor, lo prometo, ah si, revisa tu correo y encontraras algo interesante, ¡NI SE TE OCURRA FALTAR!- y colgó dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

Pe-pero… aaaaaaah- suspiró resignada, que se le podía hacer, Ino nunca iba a cambiar.

Sakura e Ino se conocían desde la secundaria y fueron amigas desde siempre, a pesar de que eran distintas en algunos aspectos, Sakura era más reservada que la extrovertida rubia, quien se encontraba siempre en todos los eventos, fueran culturales, académicos o de cualquier otra índole, cuando ella quiso tener su primer novio, Ino ya iba por su quinto, y, al terminar la preparatoria, no pudieron escoger caminos más distintos: Sakura se inclinaba más hacia la medicina e Ino, mucho más imaginativa, se dedicó al mundo de la literatura, siendo ahora, a sus 24 años una escritora de novelas, que trabajaba como directora de la sección de chismes en una de las revistas más reconocidas de la farándula, mientras que ella acababa de graduarse de su especialización como Internista, trabajando a su vez en el mejor hospital de la ciudad, en pocas palabras, a las chicas se les venía un futuro muy brillante por delante.

………………………………………………………………………………

HOLA, SAKURA-CHAN!!! – un chillido la sobresaltó, haciendo que levantara la mirada del papeleo que estaba arreglando, sólo podía ser una persona.

Naruto, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar? - ¿es que no se podía tener paz ni el domingo?, y reconsiderándolo, la chica le preguntó – ¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi apartamento?

Pues, tengo llaves, ¿no lo recuerdas? – le comunicó el rubio en forma de reproche.

Ah sí, las benditas llaves, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?, la chica se pasó una mano por la espesa cabellera color rosa que le llegaba a la espalda, su trabajo a veces hacía que… Hey, ¡espera un momento!

Yo nunca te he dado las llaves de mi apartamento, Naruto- dijo con un tono de voz amenazador, que le ponía la piel de gallina al chico, quien recordó que cuando eran pequeños, este siempre antecedía a la paliza de su vida.

Bueno, técnicamente nunca me has dado las llaves, pero… - el chico tragó saliva – ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te enfermaste?- Sakura entornó los ojos, claro que lo recordaba, no era que se hubiera enfermado, ¡estaba borracha!, esas salidas con Ino nunca traían nada bueno y cuando estaba segura que caería inconsciente, llamó a su rubio amigo, su ángel guardián en esas situaciones, para que la llevara a casa, y pues, ella le dio sus llaves para que pudieran entrar a su apartamen…

Naruto… - otra vez ese tono de voz

Pensé que podrías necesitarme de nuevo – dijo evitando el jarrón que le lanzaron – así que le saqué una copia, y pues, aquí estoy, ¿no te alegras de verme?

Te vi ayer cuando estaba trabajando, llegaste porque te sentías deprimido por lo de Hinata, según tú, tenías una hemorragia en tu alma – la chica evocó el recuerdo del día anterior, su amigo llamó a una ambulancia, y ella se llevó un susto de muerte, a veces Naruto sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas…

Es que era una emergencia, bueno… - el ojiazul reía nerviosamente y se abalanzó sobre la chica - ¡Es que la extraño tanto!

No ha pasado ni una semana – ella estaba aburrida de ser el paño de lágrimas de su amigo, extrañaba a Sasuke, él si sabía cómo llevar esas situaciones… - a veces te comportas como un perfecto idiota.

Eso lo dices porque nunca te has enamorado, ¡eres un monstruo Sakura Haruno, un monstr…! – el chico paró al ver un puño amenazante acercarse a él peligrosamente - sólo bromeaba, cariño.

Mas te vale, - la chica se calmó y volvió a los papeles de su escritorio -y a todas estas, ¿qué haces aquí?

Venía a invitarte a una fiesta… - la pelirosa levantó una ceja

¿Cuándo?

El sábado que viene.

No puedo.

¿Por qué? - El chico iba a hacer otro de sus berrinches pero Sakura no iba a ceder, nunca lo hacía.

Ya estoy invitada a una ese mismo día…

Pe-pe…

Nada de peros, dije que no y punto – la discusión había acabado, Sakura le dio nuevamente la espalda al rubio.

Claro, a mí siempre me rechaza las invitaciones, si fuera el teme las aceptaría sin chistar, ¡claro Sasuke-kun! –susurró imitando la voz de la chica -, pero al pobre Naruto que lo atropelle un camión y a ella no le importaría… - Sakura escuchaba las quejas de su amigo, cual niño regañado, no entendía porque se comportaba tan infantil con ella, digo, él era algo infantil normalmente pero cuando estaba con ella, lo era aun más, suspiró largamente.

¿Donde es? – el chico la miró estupefacto, con lágrimas en los ojos, y corrió a abrazarla, cuando la joven lo paró en seco con una mirada que le decía algo como: si me tocas, te mato.

Es en el hotel Konoha INN…

Allí es el lugar donde iba a ir yo – el chico la miró sorprendido

¿Por qué tendrían que invitarte, si tú no eres importante? – ¡auch! eso dolió, la chica le dio un zape al rubio.

Si no lo recuerdas, usuratonkachi, Ino es mi mejor amiga…

Ah, sí, si – afirmo el chico, tratando de convencerse como a sí mismo – ¿con que tú amiga, eh?... bueno, entonces te vengo a recoger el próximo sábado, ¿a las 8 te parece bien?

Ok.

Perfecto, entonces, nos vemos en una semana – y sin más se fue de ahí dejándola desconcertada, ¿Qué tramaba el rubio?, Sakura decidió que mejor volvía a su trabajo, luego tendría tiempo para pensar en ello.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…

Sakura llegó a su casa y miró el reloj, las 5 en punto, tenía tiempo de sobra, así que se recostó un rato en el mullido sofá de la sala, sólo iba a descansar los ojos, un minuto nada más… Abrió los ojos sobresaltada… el apartamento estaba a oscuras…- _ups_ – pensó la chica- _bueno, ya le inventaré algo a Ino _– prendió su celular y vio la hora, 7:12 pm, volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a entregarse al mundo de los sueños, y, de golpe, lo recordó – _¡Naruto!_ – chasqueó la lengua fastidiada, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió acceder a los deseos del muchacho?, se levantó del mueble con flojera y se fue directo a su habitación, a comenzar una carrera contra el tiempo, por lo que agarró lo primero que vio en el armario y se fue corriendo al baño.

………………………………………………………………………………

Miró el reloj, algo azorado, ¡_oh, no! Sakura me va a matar_, ya eran las 8:15 pm y Naruto iba en su coche, con algo de suerte llegaría en 10 min, y así lo hizo, claro, se saltó varios semáforos, mientras imploraba que no lo detuvieran por exceso de velocidad. Cuando al fin aparcó al frente del edificio donde vivía Sakura y tocó el timbre, no esperaba ver lo que contemplaban sus ojos cuando la chica salió a su encuentro…

Sakura se puso un vestido de noche perlado de tirantes, de colores plata y dorado que se intercalaban armoniosamente en la parte que cubría su senos y piernas, y se ajustaba a sus curvas maravillosamente, Naruto sabía que su amiga tenía un buen cuerpo y hoy no tenía ninguna duda de que ésta sabía cómo lucirlo, la chica de ojos jade estaba maquillada de manera sofisticada y llevaba su cabello peinado a la izquierda desde la parte superior dejándolo caer suavemente sobre su hombro, tenía puestos aretes largos de color plateado que combinaban con su vestido y tacones.

¿Y bien? – la chica no soportaba el silencio, Naruto estaba boquiabierto… - ¿Tan mal me veo? Lo que pasa es que me quedé dormida y pues, no tuve tiempo para pensar, tomé lo primero que encontré, y pues…

¡¡¡Te ves hermosa Sakura-chan!!!

¿Sí?, bueno, entonces espérame y me cambio de nuev… - la chica se dio la vuelta, y entonces su cerebro empezó a trabajar - ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué que me veo bien? – Sakura se aclaró la garganta- ah sí, eso lo sabía – agregó en tono presuntuoso – entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?

Sip – dijo el chico alegremente- ¡¡¡vámonos!!!

Cuando llegaron al hotel los guiaron al salón de actos, en el cual ya se hallaba mucha gente, de inmediato, Naruto empezó a buscar a Hinata con la mirada y se fue, dejando a Sakura sola…

_Gracias a Dios, ya tenía planeado venir acá sola_ – pensó Sakura y empezó a caminar entre la gente que platicaba animadamente, andaba como una mariposa revoloteando de aquí para allá, pasando por alto la gran cantidad de miradas masculinas que se posaban en ella, y se dirigía a los ventanales cuando alguien la tomó del brazo.

¡Amiga, te ves divina! – Sakura se dio vuelta para observar a la chica que le hablaba y no pudo contener un sonrisa cuando la vio.

Ino llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo, el cual tenía un cinturón negro ajustado a la parte inferior de su busto, que le daba un efecto de estrechez a su ya fina cintura, y tenía un apertura en la parte derecha que comenzaba desde los pies llegaba incitadoramente al muslo de la rubia, estaba maquillada de manera sexy, con sus ojos delineados resaltando el azul de éstos y la boca coloreada de rojo intenso, también, se colocó unas argollas grandes, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y le caía con gracia por su espalda a excepción de un mechón rubio que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, dándole un toque de misterio, según decía la chica.

Tu también te ves preciosa – y la abrazó con fuerza - ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

Espectacular, no te imaginas cuanta gente ha asistido, y… - la chica pareció recordar algo – no hablemos más de mi – sonrío de manera maliciosa – Veo que te pusiste el vestido que te compré – le expuso dándole la vuelta a su amiga, mientras asentía- sí, se detiene en el lugar perfecto.

¿A qué te refieres?- y por respuesta, su amiga la acercó al espejo más cercano, donde la puso de espaldas y le dijo que se viera – ¡oh! – Sakura se cubrió la boca con las manos, "_ups, olvidé este pequeño detalle", _y por detalle se refería al escote que se detenía justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Ay, olvida ese asunto – dijo Ino restándole importancia a la reacción de su amiga - ¿has visto algo que te guste?

Ay Ino… otra vez con eso – y miró a su amiga, sabía que no la dejaría en paz toda la noche – a decir verdad, acabo de llegar y…

Te vi con el guapísimo hijo del presidente, te lo tenías bien guardadito…

Naruto-kun y yo solo somos amigos.

Amigo ratón del queso, y ves que muy bien se lo com…

Ino…

Sakura deja de ser tan seria - Sakura soltó una pícara sonrisa, tal vez era momento de volver a la normalidad, bueno a decir verdad, ella se comportaba seria con gente a la cual quería dar una buena impresión y pues, con Naruto, porque de esa forma lo podía tener controladito.

Así me gusta, conmigo no te sirven las actuaciones de chica seria y reservada – Ino paseo su mirada por el salón, mientras se dirigían al bar, robándose en gran medida la atención masculina– bueno, por donde empezamos…

Eh… - Sakura vio a su derecha y divisó a un chico moreno muy guapo que platicaba con unos hombres de bastante edad – ¿qué te parece él? –indicó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo discretamente.

Ni te molestes, ese es Haku, el diseñador – Sakura le hizo una mirada de reproche – si nena, es gay… - ahora la pelirosa lo reparaba mejor, _¿cabello largo, eh? Debí sospecharlo_.

Entonces, ¿qué opinas de aquel? – Sakura se refería a un chico pelirrojo que las miraba con intensidad desde hacía rato, y por alguna extraña razón se le hacía familiar– es muy guapo…

Tal vez, pero Akasuna No Sasori, es un perfecto imbécil – Ino lo dijo con algo de molestia, "_Ups"_, Sakura recordó que el tal Sasori había sido novio de Ino y rió por lo bajo.

Ahora es mi turno, ¿qué tal ese? – Ino señalaba a un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes, muy apuesto y alto que estaba acompañado de una mujer no muy bonita y que parecía algo mayor que él – Kaguya Kimimaro.

Ino, él es casado, es más, la mujer con la que habla es su esposa.

¿Y? – inquirió la rubia en tono travieso.

Hasta yo tengo mis límites – la chica había tomado su decisión

Qué lástima, bueno entonces que piensas de… - iba a seguir su cacería cuando un mesero la interrumpió.

Disculpe señorita Yamanaka, pero la solicitan al teléfono, acompáñeme por favor.

Sí… ya vuelvo Sakurita, no te olvides de la misión de esta noche. – dijo mientras se perdía entre la multitud.

La chica pelirosa se volvió, pidió una copa de vino, y comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón, quizá allí encontraría algo… interesante, y, su búsqueda no fue en vano, una vez ahí, divisó a un hombre castaño, de unos 27 años, con porte arrogante que se encontraba hablando por su móvil algo irritado, Sakura se movió rápidamente pero con sigilo hacia su víctima.

Y que sea rápido… - dijo de manera cortante y colgó, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo que lo hicieran ir a esa reunión tan molesta y para colmo lo dejaban esperando, se recargó en el balcón y cuando se proponía volver al lugar donde estaba llevándose a cabo la celebración, una voz femenina lo detuvo.

¿Problemas? – le preguntó Sakura con voz seductora.

¿Cuándo no? – dijo en un tono glacial, pero que hizo reír a la chica.

Me recuerdas a alguien… - dijo la chica pensativa, vaya últimamente Sasuke andaba rondando mucho en sus pensamientos, tal vez…

No lo creo – expuso prepotente el chico cortando los pensamientos de la muchacha.

Definitivamente, eres muy parecido.

Hyuuga Neji – se presentó poniéndose frente a Sakura y recorriéndola discretamente con la mirada, la chica lo observó bien, tenía los ojos opalinos, como alguien que conocía…

Haruno Sakura… - y haciendo una pausa, añadió- mira que cosas, ahora me recuerdas a otra persona – la chica comenzó a esculcar en sus pensamientos y por fin dio con la respuesta, por supuesto, Hinata, la novia de Naruto llevaba ese apellido, además también tenía esos ojos hipnotizadores – Hyuuga, ¿ah? Me suena- dijo provocando al orgulloso chico.

Me parecería extraño que no lo hiciera, – expuso el castaño con altivez, la familia Hyuuga era una de las más renombradas del país, debido a la industria de exportaciones que manejaban – Sakura – terminó de decir, con su voz grave y sensual, cuando mencionó su nombre, la chica sintió un placentero escalofrío recorrer por su espalda– pero tu apellido, Haruno, no me suena.

No es de extrañar, solo soy una persona común y corriente – le manifestó de manera jovial, Neji la recorrió nuevamente, pero mucho más lentamente, como tratando de grabarse cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus ojos esmeralda y a su peculiar cabello.

No me lo parece – ahora era el tono del Hyuuga el seductor, Sakura sonrió satisfecha, había logrado su cometido. – ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos una copa? – le planteó el joven, al ver la que se encontraba vacía en la mano de Sakura.

Me parece perfecto – al escuchar esto, Neji se dio la vuelta pensando en que tal vez la espera no fuera tan desagradable, mientras que Sakura pudo apreciar su hermoso cabello.

Largo… qué ironía –dijo para sí.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata estaba preocupada mientras observaba su celular con desgano, ¿por qué Neji tenía que ser tan cortante?, suspiró y se acomodó en la silla de la limosina en la que se transportaba. Acababa de llegar del país del viento, donde acompañaba a su madre a visitar a un viejo amigo, que no era ni más ni menos que el presidente de ese país, Sabaku No Kento, hombre frío y calculador a los ojos de la chica y, que tenía tres hijos que ahora la acompañaban en la limosina, debido a una propuesta que su madre les hizo de pasar una temporada en Konoha, para así, entre otras cosas, fortalecer las relaciones con el gobierno del vecino país. Kento aceptó y lo demás era historia, en realidad, a Hinata no le molestaba la presencia de los jóvenes, es más, hasta le caían bien, lo que le incomodaba era que su madre tomara esas decisiones sin consultarle, pero aunque hubiera querido negarse la joven era demasiado dulce para hacerlo.

Cariño, así mejoraras tus habilidades sociales- fue la única explicación que encontró su madre cuando ella intentó preguntarle el por qué había hecho eso, estaba algo aburrida de que en su familia todos tomaran decisiones por ella. Ahora estaba cansada de un largo viaje y tenía que asistir a esa fiesta en representación de su familia junto con Neji, su primo, al cual no parecía gustarle esa clase de eventos, ni Hinata; la joven suspiró quedamente, y miró su imagen en el espejo de mano que llevaba en su cartera.

La chica llevaba un largo vestido, azul oscuro, que contrastaba con su nívea piel, que poseía un adorno de perlas en forma de v en el lugar donde confluía su busto, Hinata se maquilló de manera suave, cosa normal en ella y llevaba zarcillos de perla que combinaban con el color de sus ojos, además, tenía el cabello amarrado en una fina coleta que llegaba casi al final de su espalda. Todo el conjunto hacía ver a la chica, además de hermosa, elegante.

No me veo tan mal – dijo para sí misma, deseando fuertemente en su interior que Naruto asistiera a ese evento, aunque no sabía cómo sería su recibimiento, puesto que el muchacho tomó muy mal, el viaje que tenía que hacer con su madre – espero que no lo haya malinterpretado- suspiró nuevamente, sabía que eso era lo más probable.

FLASH BACK

Estaban en el Ichiraku´s, restaurante favorito de Naruto, tuvieron una velada maravillosa, él había comido ramen hasta decir no más, todo estaba corriendo según el plan, así que Hinata tomó fuerzas y soltó sin más.

Naruto, tengo que viajar fuera del país.

¿Viajar? Bueno, eso no estaba en los planes, pero ahora que lo dices…- el chico consideraba esa opción.

No, Naruto, no entiendes, mi madre me pidió que la acompañara al país del viento.

El semblante risueño del muchacho cambió a uno serio

¿Viajar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Só- sólo serán dos semanas – y al ver que el rubio andaba muy callado, agregó – no te preocupes, vendré muy pronto, este tiempo dedícalo a tus asuntos y verás como volará…

¿Estas pidiéndome un tiempo?

¡No!, no es eso, sólo es que…

Si tienes que irte, puedes hacerlo… - dijo con resignación, la joven quiso creer que había entendido.

Está bien – y se levantó de la silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico – adiós corazón.

Adiós. – el joven estaba de piedra.

Apenas Hinata se fue, el chico calló de rodillas y gritó a todo pulmón:

¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!, ¿por qué a mí? ¡¡¡Hinata te amooooooooo, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, y haré todo por recuperarte, aunque muera en el intento!!! – desde ese momento anduvo deprimido y vagando por la ciudad como alma en pena.

FIN FLASH BACK

Volvió a suspirar…

¿Pasa algo? – la única mujer que la acompañaba, le preguntó, al ver su expresión de preocupación.

No nada, sólo estaba pensando en la fiesta, que estamos algo retrasados, Temari-san – mintió.

No te preocupes – en ese momento la limosina se detuvo – ¿ves? Ya llegamos,- y añadió- Hinata, por favor, dime solo Temari

Está bien. – dijo mientras se bajaba del lujoso automóvil.

Los hermanos Sabaku No, eran personas muy diferentes pero notaba que se querían mucho, además, todos eran muy agradables a su manera: Temari, la mayor, tenía 27 años, era una chica muy hermosa, rubia y de ojos azules, bastante alta, muy extrovertida y confiada; Kankurou, el segundo, tenía 26 años, atractivo a su manera, era un chico de cabellos castaños y mucho más alto que su hermana, muy gracioso y ocurrente, además; por último estaba Gaara, de 24 años, muy guapo, de cabellos rojos y ojos verde aguamarina, inteligente y, quien, a diferencia de sus hermanos, era muy callado, pero tal vez este hecho era el que más le agradaba a Hinata del chico, ya que la muchacha no se caracterizaba precisamente por su capacidad comunicativa.

Todos ellos iban muy bien vestidos para la ocasión, aunque no estaba entre sus planes asistir a este tipo de eventos tan, públicos, sin embargo, accedieron a los deseos de la madre de Hinata, Akari, que era muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía.

El recinto estaba bastante lleno cuando llegaron, había música muy animada, que de vez en vez se confundía con las risas estridentes de algunos invitados, se podía apreciar que llegaron en lo mejor…

Wow – dijo Kankurou – esto está mejor de lo que pensaba – y vislumbró a una chica de cabellos castaños con ojos color almendra en la mesa del buffet – creo que iré a recorrer un poco el lugar… - se disponía a irse cuando alguien lo detuvo.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- fue su hermana quien lo hizo – tenemos que estar juntos, ¿qué va pensar Hinata?- y ambos quedaron viendo a la aludida.

Por mí no hay ningún problema, chicos.

Aún así – expuso Temari.

Insisto – dijo la Hyuuga, los mayores se quedaron viendo y sonrieron para sus adentros, su plan de liberación había funcionado.

Entonces, nos vemos más tarde Hinatita– Kankurou se despidió con la mano de la chica, y fue donde la intuición le decía.

Nos vemos luego Hinata, muchas gracias – Temari se perdió entre la gente.

Hinata ahora quedó con Gaara, quien la veía con cara de aburrimiento, se notaba que ese no era precisamente su ambiente.

¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo? – le sugirió la chica cortésmente, a lo que el pelirrojo le contesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Así que Hinata lo condujo al bar, y pidieron dos Martini, en ese tiempo, Gaara notó que su acompañante estaba algo inquieta.

¿Pasa algo?

No, nada – La ojiperla lo pensó mejor – bueno, en realidad, sí, ¿recuerdas a mi primo Neji? – Gaara asintió – el me dijo que iba a me iba a esperar, pero no lo veo por ningún lado, espero que no se haya ido.

Gaara la miró, esa chica era muy transparente, se notaba a leguas que eso no era todo lo que la tenía angustiada.

¿Estás segura que eso es todo? – la instó a hablar

Hinata miró al suelo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos con algo de pena…

Etto, no, la verdad, no – el muchacho la miró intrigado - verás, tengo un novio…

¿Sí? – Vaya él pensó que con lo tímida que era la muchacha…

Pensé que iba a venir …

Gaara lo entendió todo, y la tomó del brazo.

Vamos a buscarlo

¿Qué? – ahora Hinata estaba roja – No, no, no quiero molestarte

No es molestia, tranquilízate, vamos, y ¿cómo es él?

Bueno, Naruto es un chico un poco impulsivo y…

Hinata-san, me refiero a como es físicamente.

¿Ah sí? – la chica se ruborizó aun más –que vergüenza – dijo quedamente

No te preocupes

Se detuvieron bruscamente, y Gaara miró a la joven…

Gaara – san, ¿podría decirme sólo Hinata? Es que no me gustan los formalismos… - más que una petición esto le pareció una súplica.

Está bien, Hinata, entonces yo también tengo que hacerte esa misma solicitud.

De acuerdo – le contestó la chica con una sonrisa, que el muchacho le devolvió, y continuaron con su búsqueda del novio perdido.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Una rubia despampanante, que estaba rodeada por gran cantidad de hombres que le pedían, entre otras cosas, su teléfono, se encontraba muy contenta, por no decir dichosa, no sólo con su éxito con los integrantes del sexo masculino, sino, porque a la celebración de los 25 años de la revista, que ella había organizado, por cierto, habían asistido aproximadamente el 85% de los invitados, y esto significaba que había sido un completo triunfo, de manera que podía darse por ascendida, a pesar de que en el fondo ese no era su sueño como escritora, Ino suspiró, - _pero algo es algo-_, ahora salía de ese círculo de chicos y se dedicaba merodear por ahí, buscando a su amiga, a quien dejó, según su propio razonamiento abandonada en esa fiesta hacía más o menos una hora, no obstante, sabía que Sakura a estas alturas, ya tenía que haber conseguido algún buen partido, pero mejor era asegurarse de ello, y debido a esto, se dispuso a tratar de encontrarla.

Unos 10 minutos después, una sonrisa triunfal apareció en sus labios, vio a Sakurita muy bien acompañada, de nada más y nada menos que Hyuuga Neji, el cubito de hielo andante, como ella se acostumbró a llamarlo, "_tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Sakura pueda derretir ese iceberg que él hace pasar por corazón"_, la rubia rió maliciosamente ante su propio pensamiento, tomó un sorbo de su bebida, "_pero no creo que sería muy feliz con él"_, de repente, su semblante se tornó a uno más serio y volvió a su espionaje, encontrándose con que alguien había salido de escena ¿adónde rayos había ido Sakura?

La buscó con la mirada, hallándola a unos 13 metros más adelante acompañada del Namikaze, (es decir, Naruto), quien se comportaba como un desaforado, luego se fueron a uno de los salones contiguos. Una sonrisa malévola se terció en sus labios, ¿en qué enredo estaría metida la frentona?

……………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Dónde estará? – un desesperado rubio algo tomado, buscaba con angustia a la que era su novia desde hacía una hora sin ningún resultado, ya iba por la veinteava ronda por el salón, cuando Sakura lo vio, aunque parecía lúcido, ella sabía que no podía estar muy bien, así que con todo el dolor de su alma tomó una decisión…

¿Neji, me disculpas? – el aludido, levantó una ceja, al ver que la chica no lo miraba siquiera

¿Sí?

Tengo que dejarte, es que – no podía dejar de mirar a Naruto –tengo un asuntito que resolver. – el chico siguió la miraba de Sakura hacía el lugar que insistentemente veía, y creyó entender lo que pasaba.

Si, como tú digas, bella – dijo con un deje de amargura, pero la chica no escuchó, ya que iba directo a donde se encontraba su amigo.

Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba el casi lloroso muchacho, quien tenía la mirada perdida, y como carente de vida, le preguntó:

¿Qué te pasa, Naruto-kun?

Es Hinata… - le contestó sin mirarla

¿Qué hay con ella? – la Haruno se comenzó a preocupar

No la encuentro por ninguna parte.

Quizá, no haya venido, recuerda que hoy apenas volvía, tal vez estaba muy cansada – agradecida, Sakura veía como retornaba la vitalidad a los ojos del rubio.

Sí, pero yo quería hacer esto hoy… - murmuró aquel quedamente

¿De qué hablas?

¿Quieres ver? – el chico se levantó con mucha energía, y no espero la respuesta, sino que arrastró prácticamente a la rosada a un salón del hotel…

Al llegar, Sakura admiró la habitación, parecía ambientada en la primavera, ya que había gran cantidad de flores y muchas velas, además de la música romántica y también una mesa en el centro, con un cofrecito en ella, Naruto se dirigió a la mesa y tomo el cofrecito en sus manos, llamó a la chica con su mano, ella obedeció, y al llegar, Naruto comenzó:

En vista de la cantidad de problemas que se nos habían estado presentando, me di cuenta de cuan necesaria eras para mi vida, te amo. – haciendo ademán de besarla, y poniéndose de rodillas ante la ojijade, prosiguió – ¿me concederías el deseo de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo? – mientras abría la cajita y la chica abría los ojos maravillada.

¡Naruto, que hermoso! – exclamó mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

¿Te parece? Demoré toda la tarde planeando que le iba a decir- sonrió el joven con esplendor.

¡Sí!- Y lo abrazó nuevamente- etto… Naruto…

¿Sí?- el chico la miró intrigado

¿Podría probarme el anillo? Sera sólo un momentito… - le rogó al ver la duda en los ojos del chico.

Está bien cariño – le comunicó mientras le tendía el cofrecito, la muchacha lo tomó y se probó el anillo, el cual le quedó a la perfección, se lo vio desde distintas poses, se lo quitó y se lo devolvió a su dueño.

Bueno, entonces salgamos a buscarla – le manifestó la chica a su amigo

Iban dispuestos a salir de allí, cuando vieron a Hinata, de brazos de otro hombre, uno muy lindo, pensó Sakura, pero recordó a su amigo, y volvió su vista a él, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar.

Naruto… - pero él no la escuchaba, sólo veía a su "novia" de la mano de ese tipo y riendo alegremente, como una pareja de recién casados, sí lo admitía, estaba ardiendo de los celos, los miró por largo rato, y decidió actuar, cosa que su amiga no permitió, cortándole el paso.

¿Qué pretendes hacer, Namikaze?

Lo que te estás imaginando… defender lo que es mío.

No voy a permitir que hagas una escenita, cálmate, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir – el chico reconsideró, tal vez, no pudiera partirle la cara en ese mismo momento al tipejo ese, pero podría hacer algo peor… ¡sí!, algo mucho peor… muajajajaja, ¿ pero qué?

Sakura percibió todos los cambios de expresión de su amigo, pasó de una ira inmensa, a la malicia y luego a la confusión.

Sakura… - la referida miró con algo de susto a su amigo – ayúdame…

¿Ayudarte a qué?

A vengarme… - dijo en tono sombrío.

Pe-pero Naruto, esto debe tener una explicación… No-no creo que Hinata te hubiera engañ…

¡¿No?! – explotó el chico con ira creciente – ¡¿entonces qué es lo que estamos viendo, ah? Explícalo pues…!

Sakura se quedó callada.

Ayúdame Saku, por favor… - le suplicó casi llorando, la chica miro a otro lado, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella, es decir, a él, a los dos, no sabía qué hacer, pero de algo estaba segura, nada bueno podía surgir de todo esto– por favor…

Está bien - la peli rosa no creía lo que decía - ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Naruto la miró buscando respuestas - ¡Qué bien! – dijo con sarcasmo - Quieres vengarte y no sabes cómo hacerlo – y cambiando al tono a uno más serio le inquirió - ¿estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa? – la pregunta iba más para ella misma que para el chico a quien tenía al frente, y éste asintió – entonces, conozco a alguien que nos puede colaborar.

……………………………………………………………………………....

Una chica observaba fijamente a una pareja que se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella…

Ino… necesitamos ayuda – la rubia sólo sonrió.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Gaara observó a un personaje conocido para él, y condujo a Hinata hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el muchacho…

Neji- onissan… - balbuceó la Hyuuga, al lugar donde se encontraba su primo, quien la fulminó con la mirada, todo por cierta chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa.

Hinata, Gaara-san, ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? – inquirió el chico de ojos de color perla con sequedad.

Buscándote – le repuso el joven Sabaku No, con el mismo tono.

Bueno, ya me encontraron – y añadió con notable irritación – Hinata-sama, creo que por hoy ya he tenido demasiado, si me disculpan… – dijo Neji mientras hacía ademán de marcharse.

De repente, la música junto con las luces del salón se apagaron, al tiempo que se encendían las de un escenario que había en el recinto, y una voz que todos reconocieron comenzó a hablar…

Buenas noches señoras y señores – Ino comenzó – como todos saben, esta noche estamos conmemorando el cumplimiento de 25 años de la revista "Vanity fair" al servicio del mundo de la farándula, ¿cierto? – aquí la chica hizo una pausa para observar con dicha como muchos asentían – bueno, me alegra ser yo la portadora de otra noticia maravillosa – otra pausa para sembrar la duda según ella, se veía que estaba disfrutando cada momento – Es nada más y nada menos que el compromiso entre dos personajes muy respetados en este campo – las luces dejaron de enfocar a la rubia, para hacerlo con una pareja que estaba al fondo del escenario – Les pido un aplauso para la pareja del momento: ¡Namikaze Naruto y Haruno Sakura! – el salón estalló en ovaciones, aplausos y chiflidos – beso, beso, beso – Ino comenzó y todos comenzaron a corear con ella, hasta que los chicos, medio atontados y avergonzados juntaron sus labios en un casto besito que no duro ni dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que se sintieran algo enfermos - ¿Qué fue eso, señoras y señores?, ¿Ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo?, por favor no sean penosos – ahora le hablaba a la pareja, y comenzó nuevamente – beso, beso, beso – a lo que los chicos se vieron en la obligación de profundizar el beso y durar al menos 5 minutos - ¿pero ya esta bueno, no? – a Sakura se le hincho una venita, _"cosas que hacer más adelante: 1-matar a Ino 2-Salir de prisión por buena conducta y 3- terminar mi carrera"_ – Sólo bromeaba chicos, ¡otro aplauso más fuerte a la pareja!

Neji estaba en shock, ¿cómo esa mujer pudo haberlo engañado de esa manera?, y Naruto, ese era un maldito canalla, ¿cómo se atrevía a estar con ella?, negó con la cabeza, peor todavía, ¿cómo le pudo haber hecho eso a Hinata?, al recordar a su prima, volteo a ver al lugar donde estaba ella, pero lo único que hizo fue escuchar un golpe seco, seguido de un llamado algo urgido de parte de Gaara…

¡¡¡Neji-san, su prima esta inconsciente!!!


	2. CAP 2: SE AVECINA UNA TORMENTA

UNIDOS POR ABSURDO

UA. Espero y les guste…

Naruto no es mío, solo esta historia…

NOTAS: 

_**Pensamientos**_

_Flash back_

CAP. 2: SE AVECINA UNA TORMENTA

* * *

Estaba sentado en una oscura habitación pensando en cómo rayos pudo haberle pasado todo eso: "_**Si tan sólo Hinata**_**…**", se sacudió la cabeza cortando ese pensamiento, ella lo había traicionado, _**¿Pero por qué reaccionaría así? No entiendo**_… **Tal vez, no quería a ese tipo con el que estaba**… y cambiando el gesto a uno de rabia, **o tal vez le sorprendió que me le adelantara, con ella nunca se sabía… parecía un ángel, pero podía llegar a ser muy malvada…**esperen un momento… ¿Malvada? ¿Hinata? ¿Su Hinata? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?, aunque también cabía en la infinidad de posibilidades, pero, tal vez, y sólo tal vez ella estuviera pensando casarse con ese "rojito" antes, o tal vez ya lo haya hecho en Suna…,y con gesto de burla descartó esta última deducción, "**¡No que va!"**_,_ luego, un pánico inmenso lo embargó, "_**¿y si quizá sí lo hizo?"**_

Sí, Naruto "ahora" estaba confundido.

* * *

"_**Qué día tan extenuante, y eso que son las 2 pm**_**"**, al ingresar a su departamento, la chica se frotó los ojos, _por fin en casa_, no había pasado ni un solo día después de esa locura que planeó Ino por la culpa de Naruto (debido a que ella se consideraba una víctima más), y, pues estaba simplemente, ¿cómo decirlo en palabras suaves? Ah sí… desfallecida… el bullicio, la hostilidad que había en el hospital, las incontables llamadas que le hizo su amigo, digo "prometido", la chica sonrió cansinamente al corregirse mientras miraba el reluciente anillo que adornaba su dedo anular izquierdo, y como un presagio de lo que venía pensó: **"**_**Y esto apenas es el comienzo**_**"**

_..._

_Sakura saltó del escenario sin nada de delicadeza al escuchar un llamado pidiendo un médico y su prometido la siguió, al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, vio a una joven de cabellos azulados inconsciente, y antes de que pudiera procesar su identidad, Naruto soltó un grito ahogado._

"_¡Hinata!" _

_La pelirosa se volvió a donde su rubio amigo, diciéndole quedamente que se controlara, que no fuera a hacer ninguna escena, con lo que había pasado era suficiente, al parecer él la escuchó, de nuevo, y se limitó a mirarla y decirle cual novela cursi: "Cuídala bien, por favor", a lo que ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba la inconsciente joven._

"_Permiso, sé de primeros auxilios y puedo ayudar" – dijo a los acompañantes de la muchacha sin verlos._

"_Sería el colmo si no." – le contestó una voz conocida. Sakura se volvió y casi se sintió desfallecer de la impresión, aunque lo disimuló muy bien, debido a que la persona que le contestó era nada más y nada menos que Neji, su Neji-kun, __**"¿Sakura que estás pensando?, Naruto es tu prioridad"**__. ¡Dios!, ¿por qué tenían que existir los malditos amigos?_

"_Mejor, así me facilitan el trabajo" – respondió sin emoción. –"Permiso" - y adelantándose hacia donde se encontraba la joven, se agachó a su lado, inmediatamente hizo esto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sabía que Neji la estaba observando fijamente, la pelirosa intentó ignorar esto y torpemente verificó que la joven Hyuuga estaba realmente inconsciente, y dirigiéndose a Neji le dijo: "¡Tú! Llama al 911 y pide una ambulancia para una persona inconsciente a esta dirección, ¿me entendiste?" – ella sabía que en una situación como esa no se debían enviar a los familiares a llamar a la ambulancia, pero la presencia del joven la estaba desconcentrando, y de qué manera._

_Al llegar la ambulancia los paramédicos subieron a bordo a Hinata, y solicitaron un acompañante, Sakura se disponía a subir cuando alguien la tomó del brazo, de manera firme pero suave, volteó y vio a Neji, quien le dijo de manera algo cortante: "Aquí termina tu actuación, vete con tu prometido, yo me encargo de mi prima". Sakura no supo por qué, pero eso la hizo sentirse mal, así que se soltó del agarre del castaño y se dispuso a buscar a Naruto entre la multitud, quien se encontraba al borde del colapso en el bar del salón y al verla se abalanzó sobre la chica con los ojos llorosos._

"_¿Qué pasó con Hinata, Sakurita?" – La joven lo miró con cariño, Naruto no supo por qué pero esto le dio una sensación de alivio, supo de inmediato que todo estaba bien, aunque no dijo nada._

"_Sólo llévame a casa, ¿quieres?" – el rubio notó que su amiga estaba algo rarita pero no le preguntó nada, así que sólo asintió y la condujo a casa._

_El sonido del buscapersonas despertó a la joven, "¿Qué pasa? hoy es mi día libre", se quejó mientras se revolvía con pereza entre las sábanas, dispuesta a volver a dormir, pero el insistente pitido la obligó a verificar que ocurría. Era un mensaje de Tsunade, su mentora, pidiéndole que fuera al hospital. Se levantó inmediatamente, Tsunade era como una segunda madre y si la llamaba debía de ser algo IMPORTANTE, así que la joven se arregló y salió. Cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la oficina de Tsunade, quien era la directora del hospital, la secretaria la hizo pasar enseguida y al ingresar a la oficina encontró a su tutora, hablando con el ceño fruncido por el teléfono, gesto que cambió como por arte de magia al ver a la muchacha ingresar al recinto._

"_Gracias a Dios, ya llegaste" – dijo la mujer con alivio._

"_¿Qué pasó Tsunade-sama?" – se adelantó la chica con algo de preocupación, cosa que su maestra notó._

"_No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, pero necesito tu ayuda" – dijo la rubia con suavidad._

"_Dígame de que se trata, por favor" _

"_Bueno, hay una persona internada en el hospital, su situación no es grave" – Tsunade hizo una pausa - " la cuestión es que me encomendaron encarecidamente por su salud, pero, ayer me informaron que Jiraiya iba a venir a Konoha, y me ofrecí a acompañarlo, sólo será por hoy" – Sakura la miró, su maestra evitaba el contacto visual, parecía que esa salida significaba mucho para ella – "… y pues, tú eres la pieza más valiosa en este hospital, Sakura, ¿podrías encargarte de eso, hasta que yo regrese o envíe a otra persona a relevarte?." _

"_Muy bien. Yo me haré cargo" – la chica nunca se podría negar a las peticiones de su más querida maestra._

_Al escuchar la respuesta de la joven, la mujer le tendió un papel mientras le decía, "Aquí están los datos de la persona que tienes que atender, y no es por asustarte pero su familia es una de las más influyentes del país, así que ten cuidado". _

_Mientras iba caminando hacia el lugar que le indicó Tsunade, Sakura decidió darle un vistazo al dichoso papel__**, "Me parece perfecto"**__ – pensó con ironía al ver el nombre de la antigua novia de su mejor amigo, Hyuuga Hinata, __**"creo que todavía estoy a tiempo de negarme"**__. Sakura se disponía a devolverse a la oficina de Tsunade cuando vio a un joven pellirrojo esperando en la sala que estaba contigua a la habitación donde debía estar la Hyuuga._

"_Hola." – dijo Sakura al acercarse al joven._

"_Hola…" – contestó aquel sin mucha emoción – "tú eres la joven prometida del hijo del presidente, ¿no?" – agregó el joven tomando por sorpresa a la chica._

"_Pues… si" – la estaba poniendo nerviosa puesto que la miraba fijamente – "No me mires… eh, digo no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren tan fijamente" – se corrigió._

"_Lo siento" –dijo instantáneamente Gaara, volviéndose a otro lado._

"_No, no" – se apresuró a decir Sakura – "Comenzamos mal, siempre arruino todo, comienzo a hablar como lora y pues... ya ves…" – no sabía que decir, y se disponía a marcharse cuando él la detuvo._

"_Estoy esperando…"_

"_jajaja, que vergüenza. Mira mi nombre es…"_

"_Sakura Haruno, lo escuché anoche" _

"_¿Si? Bueno eso no importa, todavía no sé el tuyo."_

"_Gaara" – dijo cruzándose de brazos __**"vaya que chico tan cortante", **__pensó la joven__**.**_

"_Bueno Gaara, no creas que vine a hacer vida social…" – Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa cuando el muchacho arqueó una ceja – "… quiero informarte que soy la médico encargada del cuidado de Hinata, y que cualquier duda que tengas me la hagas saber de inmediato" – la chica le sonrió al muchacho y al no obtener respuesta prosiguió. – "Bueno, siendo todo me voy a…"._

"_Namikaze era el novio de Hinata, ¿no?" – ese comentario la dejó fría._

"_Pues… la verdad sí, pero hubieron problemas…". Le contestó con franqueza, la pelirosa decidió irse de ahí, pues sentía que no podía mentirle al chico de la mirada penetrante y terminaría cometiendo alguna imprudencia. – "Bueno, te dejo, voy a ver a Hinata". – se marchó sin darle chance al chico de reaccionar._

_Su ingreso a la habitación de Hinata fue realizado con mucha cautela. La Haruno miraba a todos lados, y al entrar agradeció a Dios porque no hubiera nadie, y realizó su trabajo, la chica parecía haber sufrido una fuerte impresión, __**"¿Y cómo no? Hasta yo con mis nervios de acero hubiera tenido una gran sorpresa"**__. En su salida fugaz de la habitación se tropezó con alguien y casi se da de bruces contra el suelo, pero por fortuna unos brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura._

"_Muchas gracias. Disculpe. No me fijé por donde iba." – las palabras se le desvanecieron en la garganta al darse cuenta que se había tropezado con nada más y nada menos que Neji Hyuuga. __**"Me parece perfecto. Ahora falta que me caiga un rayo"**__, pero para sorpresa de la joven el día pareció brillar más y las pocas nubes que vio cuando llegó al hospital habían desaparecido._

"_Parece que tu celular está sonando" – la voz divertida del castaño la sacó de sus pensamientos._

"_Ah sí, gracias." – El timbre de la versión rápida de Bananaphone sonaba a todo volumen, Sakura estaba avergonzada, maldijo el momento que decidió cambiarlo, pero para disimular, le sonrió mientras contestaba – "¿Aló?, ¿Naruto?" – Notó que inmediatamente la expresión semi-divertida del Hyuuga cambió a una de frialdad al escuchar ese nombre, a la chica le pareció interesante y decidió explotarlo un poco. _

"_Dime mi amor. " – dijo cambiando drásticamente el tono a uno realmente dulzón, por el otro lado del auricular Naruto estaba realmente extrañado._

"_¿Mi amor?, Sakura no me digas que te lo estas tomando a pecho" – dijo el rubio alarmado._

"_No seas tontito, bebé".- con un tono realmente meloso, a Neji le comenzó a salir una vena en la frente, se le notaba algo, ¿fúrico tal vez?_

"_Ah bueno. Te creo. Saku, ¿Y cómo está Hinatita?" – él no podía contenerse, ella lo sabía muy bien._

"_Pues muy bien, te cuento que hoy sólo me ha tocado una paciente y acabo de hacerle la ronda y gracias a Dios se encuentra en perfectas condiciones". – Sakura se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación, dándole la espalda a Neji y al escuchar a Naruto respirar tranquilo, prosiguió –"Mi vida, ¿te gustó el regalo que te di anoche?"_

"_Si te refieres al favor de simular el compromiso, si, te lo agradezco mucho. Nena me tengo que ir, me está entrando otra llamada, nos vemos, chao"._

"_Adiós, mi vida, recuerda que te amo" – colgó y sonrió con suficiencia al notar que Neji no estaba ahí. _

_La doctora salió de la habitación y entró a la salita de espera, y sólo vio a Gaara sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, así que se dirigió a donde él se encontraba,_

"_Hinata está en perfectas condiciones" – Sakura lo observó bien y se dio cuenta de que el joven llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo del día anterior, así que agregó – "Puedes ir un momento a cambiarte a tu casa, si quieres"_

"_Lo tendré en cuenta." – al escucharlo Sakura le esbozó una sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse, justo antes de salir de la habitación le pidió al joven que le informara a la familia sobre el estado de la chica y que ella volvería en 2 horas._

_Al regresar a la sala de espera que se encontraba cerca a la habitación de Hinata, Sakura advirtió que Gaara ya no se encontraba allí, y en su lugar estaba toda la familia Hyuuga, ante los cuales se presentó luego de hacer la ronda, y les informó del estado de la chica._

"_Ella está bien, despertará en cualquier momento, calculo que será pronto, y en cuanto lo haga, podrá irse inmediatamente a casa." – comentó la Haruno, a los familiares, ignorando la mirada de Neji._

"_Muchas gracias doctora, es usted un ángel, Tsunade tenía razón" – le expresó una mujer bastante joven, Sakura intuyó que debía ser la madre de Hinata._

"_De nada, este es mi deber" - la chica le sonrió - "Bueno, voy a… "_

"_Doctora Haruno" – una voz varonil que ella conocía perfectamente la interrumpió - "Necesito hablar con usted." – Sakura hizo ademán de dejarlo para después, en lo que el castaño demandó - "Ahora"_

"_Está bien, pero sígame, tengo otros asuntos pendientes" – Lo condujo al estar de médicos, y al llegar le preguntó. - "¿Qué desea, Sr. Hyuuga?"_

"_Usted sabe perfectamente lo que deseo" – contestó en tono seductor, mientras la miraba descaradamente de arriba a abajo, a pesar de que estaba muy cubierta, Sakura sintió que el calor invadía sus mejillas _

"_No creo que esa sea la verdadera razón por la que solicitó hablar conmigo" – expuso ella manteniendo la compostura._

"_Tienes razón, la verdadera razón es más… digamos, incomoda"_

"_¿A qué te refieres?" – la chica sintió que se perdió en algún momento. _

"_Al hecho de robarle el novio o cuasi marido de mi primita, claro" – Le explicó él como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo._

"_¿Y?" – La chica no había dormido casi, y el mal genio había comenzado a aflorar._

"_Producirle un shock, mandarla al hospital, asustar a la familia, y finalmente, hacerte pasar como la angelical doctora que le brinda el mejor de los cuidados." _

_La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizada - __**"¡La familia!, no había pensado en eso"**__ – la joven rememoró los momentos en que Naruto la hacía llamar a ella a la casa, haciéndose pasar como una amiga de Hinata, para que él pudiera hablar con ella, puesto que el padre, Hiashi, no apoyaba del todo esa relación, y pues, cuando él se enterara de los motivos por los cuales a su hija la enviaron al hospital, no quería ni imaginarlo – Veo – exclamó quedamente, Neji bufó._

"_Debería preocuparte" – la chica lo miró fijamente _

"_No lo creo. Por ahora no pasaré de ser la médico que atendió a su hijita preciosa, y Naruto, será el bastardo que le rompió el corazón, pero créeme, al final tu tío estará muy agradecido con esto, puesto que no le tenía demasiado afecto a mi prometido, ¿O me equivoco?" – El joven Hyuuga sonrió con orgullo._

"_Eres muy lista" _

"_Lo sé" – en ese momento comenzó a sonar nuevamente su celular, el cual contestó inmediatamente._

"_¿Aló?, Naruto que sorpresa" – dijo en tono muy cariñoso, que sorprendió al Namikaze, pues parecía que no la hubiera llamado 15 minutos antes, es decir, normalmente le contestaría con un grito o, en el mejor de los casos, no, no había mejor de los casos - "Pues sí, todo está bien por aquí"._

_Al acabar la llamada, Neji de mal humor dijo: "Me parece que este no es el lugar para estar atendiendo llamadas amorosas" – a lo que la chica le contestó de inmediato._

"_Tienes razón, le informaré a Naruto-kun, que me venga a ver a la próxima" – De inmediato, como mandato del cielo, su buscapersonas comenzó a sonar, era Tsunade que había mandado a alguien a reemplazarla, __**"Gracias a Dios fue rápido"**__ y dirigiéndose al chico de los ojos opalinos- "Si no es más, doy por terminada esta conversación, junto con mi turno en el Hospital" – y recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas, agregó - "Adiós, Neji-kun, saludos a la familia, mis mejores deseos para Hinata"- dicho esto, se marchó lo más velozmente posible del lugar._

…

Ahora estaba en casa, agotada y estresada, sólo pensaba en una cosa…

"CAMA" – y se dirigió a su habitación, despojándose de su ropa mientras entraba en ella, gracias a Dios tenía las cortinas cerradas, así la oscuridad contribuiría a la labor de Morfeo, buscó a tientas el lugar donde debía estar su cama, tropezándose con la sillita del tocador en el intento, aunque esto fue doloroso, la chica no iba a dejar que este percance interfiriera en su camino, así que pateó la silla con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y esta chocó ruidosamente contra la pared.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – surgió una voz tenebrosa proveniente de una silueta oscura y alta.

"¡!"

**Dos golpes y medio más adelante…**

"Naruto, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi casa sin mi permiso?" – le espetó la chica de cabello rosa al rubio, mientras se cubría con una sábana.

"¿Con esta?" – preguntó el aludido a la vez que se ponía una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama de la muchacha, luego, reflexionando agregó – bueno, van exactamente 37 veces. – Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, él era imposible.

"¿A todas cuentas qué haces aquí?" – le interrogó la joven, al tiempo que se tiraba perezosamente en su cama.

"Vengo a invitarte a cenar" – y al ver que su amiga levantaba una ceja, incrédula, repuso - "Bueno, no soy yo propiamente el que te invita… verás, mamá, es decir, mis padres, son los que te invitan"

"¿Tus padres?"

"Si, yo tampoco lo creía, pero al parecer alguien les fue con el chisme de lo del supuesto compromiso". – dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos al decir la última palabra.

"No es necesario que hagas eso cuando digas la palabra compromiso, recuerda que yo también estoy implicada en eso".

"Lo sé, pero es divertido, ¿No lo crees?" – el chico de ojos azules sonrió infantilmente, Sakura puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco.

"Todavía no sé cómo te volviste su mejor amigo" – Sakura se refería al Uchiha menor, y Naruto lo sabía.

"Se le llama SEX APPEAL amiga, si quieres te enseño a usarlo" – su sonrisa se tornó burlona.

"Se llaman puños, amigo" -le explicó mientras levantaba los brazos- "y si no te callas, los usaré en ti" – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar en el que se encontraba Naruto en su cama.

"¿Por qué tan agresiva?, mi futura esposa tiene que ser tierna y dulce"

"CALLATE" – Naruto rió al escuchar esto, y luego su gesto se tornó serio.

"En fin, debemos ir a donde mis padres hoy" – expuso mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Defíneme hoy" – ella sabía perfectamente que los datos de su amigo, siempre eran inexactos y/o inespecíficos.

"Comprende el lapso de tiempo que va desde que yo digo la noticia, hasta que regresemos de la casa de mis padres"

"Pensé que solo era una cena"

"Ir a cenar, ir a pasarse el día, qué más da…" – nuevamente Sakura lo miró feo.

"Está bien, está bien, sí hay diferencia… ves a arreglarte… por favor"- y comenzó a tirar de la chica, hasta que la sacó de la cama.

"¡No sé cómo te soporto!" – le espetó cuando se dirigía al baño.

"Es porque me amas"

"Si, si… te voy a amar de la golpiza que te vas a llevar" – Sakura escuchó otra carcajada por parte de su amigo.

* * *

Sentía que lo observaban, así que abrió los ojos automáticamente, y se encontró con las miradas divertidas de sus hermanos mayores, por supuesto, ¿Cómo se le iba a ocurrir otra cosa?

"¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Qué hora es?" – preguntó de mala gana.

"Viéndote dormir. – contestó su hermana, quien volviéndose hacia donde se encontraba Kankurou, dijo - ¿A qué no es lindo?"

"Son las 4 de la tarde, hermanito" – le contestó su hermano mayor, ignorando a Temari. Gaara lo miró feo, odiaba que se refirieran a él con diminutivos, a excepción de Temari, a la cual le tenía un afecto especial.

Y se hizo un silencio sepulcral…

"Escupan pues…" -espetó Gaara, harto de ser el centro de atención.

"¿Aquí?, no creo que sea correcto, recuerda que no estamos en casa" – respondió automáticamente el castaño.

"Kankurou… " – Tono amenazador por parte de Gaara.

"¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?" – le soltó sin más Temari.

"Y la madrugada, no te olvides de la madrugada" – Agregó Kankurou.

"¿Con quién estuviste?" – prosiguió su hermana.

"Olvida eso Temari – expuso Kankurou – ya lo sabemos bien, vayámonos a los hechos, eso es lo importante…" – Agregó con picardía.

"Tienes razón Kankurou – asintió la rubia y volviendo a mirar a Gaara, le dijo - ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?"

"Parecen un par de viejas chismosas". – murmuró de mala gana el menor de los Sabaku No.

"¡Gaara!" – exclamó Temari a manera de regaño.

"Déjalo que hable Temari… que se descargue…Sabía que este día llegaría… ¡Ven hermanito!, píntamela que yo te la coloreo…" – dijo Kankurou, poniéndose en pos de pelea.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, a veces sus hermanos lo exasperaban, especialmente Kankurou.

"Solamente nos preocupamos por ti, Gaarita" – dijo su hermana en un puchero.

"¿Sí?, con lo ocupados que estaban, me imagino la preocupación que debían tener" – agregó el menor con un toque de sarcasmo.

"¿Vas a decirnos donde estuviste o no?" – le espetó su hermana, algo malgeniada.

"En el hospital" – el joven notó una metamorfosis en los rostros de sus hermanos, quienes se abalanzaron sobre él.

"¿Te sientes bien hermanito?" – Le preguntó realmente preocupada Temari, mientras que Kankurou le revisaba la temperatura y los signos vitales.

"No. La verdad no – dijo el menor de los Sabaku No apesadumbrado, sus hermanos se miraron preocupados -… Tal vez, si me dejaran dormir." – e hizo ademán de quedarse dormido, a ver si con eso los convencía pero para su desgracia, no fue así.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacías allá?" – Lo interrogó su hermana.

"Acompañaba a Hinata"

"¿Hinata?" – inquirieron sus hermanos mayores al unísono.

"Sí. Perdió el conocimiento al enterarse que su novio se había comprometido para casarse con otra, pero no se preocupen, ya estaba bien cuando vine acá." – Gaara dijo todo lo que consideró necesario para que se largaran de una buena vez.

"Pobrecilla, yo no sé qué haría si estuviera en su lugar" – dijo Temari mortificada.

"Yo si se que haría – expuso Kankurou con gesto serio – Le haría una misa al pobre diablo que osase hacerte esa canallada". - Él sabía que con el geniecito que tenía su hermana, la persona que le hiciera algo de ese tipo no iba a tener precisamente un final feliz y no sería precisamente por los hombres Sabaku No.

"Y el abogado… recuerda al abogado" – intervino Gaara, ¿divertido?

Kankurou no pudo más y empezó a reír estrepitosamente.

"Ah sí, siempre lo olvido".

Temari les dirigió una mirada de odio.

"Son unos tontos… pobrecita Hinata, tal vez la vaya a ver luego – y cambiando bruscamente el gesto a uno divertido, se dirigió al Sabaku No de cabellos castaños - ¿Y cómo te fue con la chica de rosa? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama de Gaara.

"No lo sé, apenas estaba tanteando el terreno… tu sabes…" - dijo Kankurou con voz sensual. Temari empezó a reír. Gaara puso los ojos en blanco, ahí iban de nuevo…

"Claro, claro, ¿Y qué intuiste de la parcela tanteada? – preguntó la chica con algo de burla en la voz.

"Esa polluela cae porque cae…" – dijo el castaño con determinación.

Se escuchó otra carcajada por parte de Temari, luego añadió - "Wow, dame razones".

"Verás…"

…

_Luego de despedirse de su anfitriona y Gaara, Kankurou se dirigió a la mesa, en donde estaba servido el buffet, más exactamente al lugar donde se hallaba una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados…_

"_Yo pensé que los cerezos no florecían en esta época…" – expresó haciendo alusión al conjunto de color rosa que vestía la chica._

"_¿Disculpa?"_

"_Perdona mi interrupción, es que al verte no pude contenerme…" – a la joven se le saltó una vena en la sien, ya conocía a esta clase de tipos – "… Por eso me dije: Kankurou, tienes que hacerle ver cómo te hace sentir, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en un soneto y…"._

"_Detente ahí amigo, a mí no me gusta que den tantas vueltas, porque me mareo, lo que vayas a decir, dilo de una vez" – dijo risueñamente la joven._

_Kankurou se quedó frío, nunca su táctica había provocado ese efecto… _

"_Este… pues"_

"_Lo sabía" – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta, dejándolo solo al instante._

_Kankurou sonrió, después de todo no iba a ser tan fácil… ¿y qué podía hacer? _

_LOS RETOS LE ENCANTABAN._

…

"¿Eso fue todo?" – preguntó Temari estupefacta.

"Es un idiota" – señaló Gaara quien, se preguntó al instante, porque diablos había dicho algo así.

Temari y Kankurou sólo lo miraron, su hermano menor seguía con los ojos cerrados, ¿Acaso tenía el descaro de seguir fingiendo que dormía luego de aquel comentario?

"Ante el ojo inexperto fue un fracaso, pero yo sé que ella siguió y sigue pensando en mí" – Su hermana lo miró con pena, mientras él seguía hablando con esa confianza tan suya.

"¿Quieres decir que no sólo tanteaste el terreno, sino que te dio tiempo de labrarlo?" – expuso Temari con una gota en la cabeza.

"No lo pude haber dicho mejor, sabia hermana, y, ¿sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?" – De nuevo Gaara irrumpía, muy a su pesar, en el curso de la conversación, pero la curiosidad por averiguar hasta donde llegaban los alcances de la imaginación de su hermano pudieron más.

"Algún día brotará una hermosa flor, se los puedo asegurar" – exclamó el Sabaku No de cabello castaño con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

* * *

Escuchó cómo se abrían las puertas de su estudio -"Que tipo más idiota me intentó abordar ayer, Neji"

"No me digas" – el chico estaba trabajando, mientras escuchaba a su recién llegada mejor amiga. La verdad, él ya estaba acostumbrado a esos saludos.

"Claro que te digo" – Le expuso la joven mientras se sentaba en el escritorio en el que estaba trabajando su amigo - "Imagínate que hasta un soneto me iba a declamar y todo"

"Ummm"

"Sí, en serio. Pensé que habían cosas que eran imposibles de ver en este mundo, pero ya ves que no es así"

"¿Y?"

"¿Cómo que "Y"?, te estoy contando que alguien intentó conquistarme con estupideces ayer y tú sólo dices ¿Y?, ¿Qué clase de comentario es "Y"?"

Neji suspiró. - "A ver Tenten, ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó?, ¿Qué quisiera conquistarte o que lo hiciera con estupideces?"

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la chica de ojos de color almendra se levantó y se ubicó al frente del joven - "Ese no es el asunto, Neji, ¡el asunto es que te estoy hablando y ni siquiera me miras!"

"Para escucharte no es necesario verte, Tenten" – repuso él con tranquilidad, al notar con qué facilidad y descaro ella podía tergiversar las cosas a su favor.

La joven hizo mala cara y le espetó. "¿Sabes qué?, Ya no quiero hablar más del tema"

Neji suspiró, con ella no había caso, así que apagó su portátil, en el que estaba haciendo un importante informe, de hecho, para mirarla con rostro impasible…

"Soy todo tuyo"

"Ya es tarde. Me voy a ver a Hinata"

"Tenten" – sonaba a amenaza.

"Adiós. No, no te levantes, no sea que te vayas a retrasar en tu copada agenda, por dedicarle unos minutos a "ésta"" – exclamó gesticulando exageradamente en el proceso.

"Vuelve" – un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aflorarle al Hyuuga, quien la miró algo molesto – _**"¿Así que este es uno de esos berrinches de los que tanto habla Lee?"**_

""Ésta" se va, señor Hyuuga" – y mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, agregó – "Y no se preocupe, conozco la salida".

"¿Y "ésa" no iba a ver a Hinata?" – se preguntó él mientras volvía a su trabajo.

* * *

Se encontraba recostada en su cama, feliz. ¡Sí señor!, la fiesta fue todo un éxito, y tenía la plena seguridad de que esa edición se iba vender como pan caliente, Ino se levantó, colocó un Cd de yoga y comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios de relajación, sabía perfectamente que tenía el ascenso en la mano, y con él, libertad para sus escritos. Mientras comenzaba la segunda sesión, sonó el timbre de su apartamento. La chica fue a atender inmediatamente.

"Hola Shika, ¿cómo vas?"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro. Estás en tu casa" – no había terminado de decir la frase cuando él ya estaba tirado en el sofá en L de la joven.

"Siempre tan flojo, ven, levántate y vamos a hacer yoga juntos" – le convidó la rubia mientras retomaba su ciclo de relajación.

"Sabes perfectamente cuál ha sido, es y será mi respuesta a eso." – la joven sólo sonrió.

"Pero no se pierde nada con intentarlo, ¿no lo crees?" – le dijo con cortesía.

"¡Mujeres!" – y se volvió hacia el ventanal de la sala de Ino, algo que siempre hacía, para realizar su pasatiempo favorito: ver las nubes.

"Esta no es una visita social, ¿o me equivoco?" – le inquirió Ino después de un rato.

"¿A qué se debe todo ese rollo de Naruto y Haruno?" – soltó sin más el castaño.

"No lo sé, tal vez debas preguntarle a ellos"

"Pensé que tú me facilitarías las cosas"

"Ay, por Dios Shikamaru, ¿Qué es lo que intentas averiguar?"

"Razones, sólo eso" – Ino se levantó, apagó el minicomponente, y se sentó con calma frente a Shikamaru.

"¿Qué otra mejor que el amor puro y verdadero?" – expuso con una sonrisa.

"Me parece muy extraño, debido a que Hinata estuvo rondando por la vida de Naruto hace apenas dos semanas" – le repuso el joven con tranquilidad.

"Mira quien lo dice" – dijo la rubia mirando al joven con malicia. Shikamaru hacía unos años tuvo un pequeño percance romántico, para ser más exactos, tuvo un noviazgo con dos chicas al tiempo, según su amiga, debido a que no tenía dos días de haber terminado con una, cuando formalizó una relación con la otra.

"Eso fue diferente" – él chico de cabellos castaño supo inmediatamente a que se refería su amiga.

"Si si" – comentó con sarcasmo la muchacha

"Era más joven" – indicó por toda defensa el Nara.

"¿Cuánto?, ¿Dos años?, por favor Shika, ese pequeño lapso de tiempo no ha podido alterar tu perspectiva del mundo. Sólo admite que tienes curiosidad." – ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa.

El joven la miró, pero no contestó nada, lo que alivió a su amiga. Shikamaru era muy perspicaz, cualquier inconsistencia que tuviera la historia, habría derrumbado toda la infraestructura de la mentira. Suspiró aliviada.

"En fin. ¿Ayer no encontraste nada que te gustara?" – Sí, Sakura no era el único objetivo de las labores de casamentera de Ino.

"Nada. Sólo tuve un encuentro bastante desagradable"

…

_Shikamaru se dirigía al bar. Acababa de llegar como representante del Sr. Minato Namikaze, presidente de Konoha, a esa fiesta, y no pudo más que sentirse atosigado con tanta gente, así que decidió ir a tomar un trago. Al llegar a su destino, descubrió algo que robó toda su atención, una joven, rubia, __**toda una sirena**__, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al ver su silueta, atiborrándose de alcohol hasta la última neurona, __**pero así como va, morirá ahogada**__. El muchacho de ojos castaños no pudo soportar más ese cuadro tan patético, así que decidió actuar._

"_Si sigues así, te vas a acabar el bar" – Temari lo miró perpleja, era su segundo trago de la noche, ¿qué se creía ese tipo?_

"_Pregúntame si me importa" – le señaló sin más y tomó deliberadamente un gran sorbo, acabándose su bebida en el acto, y añadió mientras sonreía al barman – "¿Me da otro?"._

"_Muy bonito. No es el hecho de que le importe o no, señorita, sólo declaro lo obvio, una dama no debe dar esta clase de espectáculo, tan… bochornoso" – terminó de decir, mirándola con reprobación._

"_Pues lo que usted piense, me tiene sin cuidado señor…" – respondió Temari_

"_Nara…"- la interrumpió el joven. La Sabaku No lo ignoró y prosiguió._

"… _Una de las cosas que más detesto en este mundo son los hombres machistas, que sienten que pueden ir pregonando "sus buenas costumbres", pues fíjese, no me interesan, así que puede guardárselas"._

"_Problemática…" – declaró él._

"_Tal vez, -admitió ella – pero quisiera que le quedara clara una cosa… - tomó otro gran trago y lo miró con desdén, mientras agregaba - …caballero: Esta princesa no necesita que la rescaten" – y diciendo esto pidió otro trago, y se marchó, dejándolo solo._

"_Por eso no me voy a casar" – y pidió su trago._

…

"Pues, lo tienes bien merecido, por atrevido" – fue lo único que dijo Ino.

"Yo sólo le dije lo que pensé, no hay nada malo en ello"

Ino le hizo un mal gesto, "Si hubiera estado en su lugar, te juro que te abofeteo" – a veces no podía creer lo machista y poco delicado que podía ser su amigo.

"Ay Ino, tu no vengas a hacer un drama de esto también" – y diciendo esto se acomodó en el sofá, quedándose dormido. La joven puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo escuchó decir entre sueños – "problemáticas…".

"Hombres" – fue su única respuesta

* * *

"Llegamos" – la voz de su prometido la despertó de un sueño muy bonito, soñaba que era la princesa de una tribu caníbal y que habían tomado como ofrendas a Ino y a Naruto…

"¿Tan pronto?" – se quejó Sakura. Así que decidió que era mentira y se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento trasero del auto del joven, para dormir nuevamente.

El joven aparcó el auto cerca al garaje, dándose cuenta de la tranquilidad que había en el lugar, **"¿dónde estarán todos?". **Naruto salió del auto y empezó a tocar una de las ventanas de la parte trasera del auto.

"Sakura" – el joven le llamó y ella lo ignoró por completo.

"Por favor, no te pongas pesada" – le imploró el chico de ojos azules, pero Sakura no lo escuchaba, pues se había quedado dormida nuevamente.

Naruto respiró hondo, en situaciones desesperadas Sakura sabía cómo lucirse. Así que abrió la puerta trasera de su auto y sacó a su prometida en brazos, despertándola al instante…

"¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?" – Manifestó indignada.

"Ya que no querías despertarte para entrar a la casa, decidí llevarte yo" – explicó con una sonrisa, él sabía que eso la iba a molestar, cosa que él sinceramente disfrutaba.

"Bueno, pero ya me desperté, así que eres libre, puedes bajarme" – La chica vio un destello de diversión pasar por los ojos del idiota de su amigo, y enseguida supo que algo estaba planeando.

"No, ahora yo te llevaré, no puedo fiarme de que andes caminando por ahí, tan cansadita como debes estar, pobrecilla" – repuso con voz melosa el Namikaze.

"Deja la estupidez, puedo caminar perfectamente" – le dijo mientras forcejeaba con él para soltarse.

"Nah… no lo creo, eres muy delicada, por no decir, débil" – Y con un gesto de burla apretó el abrazo, inmovilizando a la chica, dándole crédito a sus palabras.

"Eres… un… idiota." – La furia le entrecortaba las palabras a la pelirosa, quien agregó - "Sabes perfectamente que puedo soltarme, sólo te aprovechas porque el sueño me tiene débil" - Naruto sólo se limitó a reír lo que la enojó aun más, pero recobró rápidamente la compostura y le dijo – "Ya aprendí mi lección, ¿podrías bajarme ahora?"

"No, pero me alegra que se te bajara el mal humor, no se te ve nada bonito" – La miró triunfante y la joven comenzó a respirar profundo para que la ira no se apoderara de ella nuevamente.

Sakura pensaba en qué contestarle, pero cuando vio la casa, de golpe, todos los recuerdos de su infancia se apoderaron de ella, infancia junto con Sasuke y Naruto, recuerdos inolvidables… Naruto la miró, sabía que estaba pensando, debido a que a él le había sucedido algo similar.

Al ir acercándose Naruto a la casa, lo primero que se divisaba era un gran muro en forma de arco que daba acceso a un jardín y un pequeño bosque de coníferos. Sakura aspiró el aire, de verdad se sentía como en casa; al llegar a la puerta principal, Naruto tocó el timbre sin soltar a su prometida…

"Buenas…" – saludó con tranquilidad Minato, al salir a su encuentro.

"¿Papá?, ¿Dónde está Yui-san?" – preguntó Naruto extrañado por el ama de llaves, pues los guardias que se encontraban a la entrada tampoco estaban.

"Pues… tu madre decidió darle el día libre, a todos, dijo que el ambiente de hoy debía ser lo más hogareño posible, tu sabes…" – sonrió y volvió la vista hacia la muchacha que traía su hijo en brazos – "Hola Sakura-chan, tiempos sin verte"

"¿Cómo se encuentra, Namikaze-sama?" – inquirió formalmente la chica.

"¿Namikaze-sama?, por favor sólo dime Minato, me haces sentir viejo, además de que somos de la familia" – sonrió nuevamente. La Haruno se ruborizó, Minato lo notó y dirigiéndose a su hijo le dijo – "Siempre he pensado que Sakura se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja, ¿Tú qué opinas?" – Lo que la hizo ponerse como un tomate y murmurar algunas maldiciones en contra de Naruto, quien al percatarse de aquello sonrió con orgullo.

¿Y ese sonrojo Sakurita? – le preguntó Naruto por lo bajo.

¡Cállate! – le espetó quedamente.

"Chicos, vamos, los conduciré a la terraza" – les invitó Minato amablemente, Naruto lo siguió.

En el salón se encontraban gran cantidad de objetos y muebles antiguos, pasión de Kushina, madre de Naruto. Las paredes eran de piedra, puesto que la casa era antigua, y contenía diversos cuadros con retratos de la familia y algunas obras de arte, obtenidas también por la mujer, cosa que demostraba el buen gusto que tenía esta. Cruzaron el salón y llegaron a la terraza, debido a que éste daba a ella, como se podía contemplar a través de los grandes ventanales que poseía el recinto.

¿Y por qué la traes de esa manera, hijo? – se aventuró a cuestionar el padre de Naruto, mientras avanzaban.

"Es que Sakurita se sentía muy exhausta debido a que ha estado trabajando y no ha tenido un minuto de descanso en todo este tiempo, así que no le quise dar más molestias, ¿verdad amor?" – Y diciendo esto le mostró los dientes a Sakura de forma burlona.

Al llegar a la terraza, Minato se volvió hacia los muchachos - "Ya vuelvo. Voy a buscar a Kushina. Si me permiten" – y diciendo esto, se dirigió a la cocina, cosa que Sakura aprovechó para quejarse.

"Naruto, ya debes estar satisfecho con la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar. Ya puedes bajarme" – Sakura estaba roja, y Naruto no sabía si era ira o sencillamente pena, aunque cualquiera de las dos opciones era muy buena para pasar un rato divertido.

"Ummm, No lo sé. Déjame pensarlo. - Naruto simuló meditar un rato, y cuando decidió bajarla, vio a su madre salir a la terraza, cosa que lo desconcentró, soltando de un golpe a Sakura, quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

"Auch, fíjate en lo que haces, tonto" – Le espetó quedamente, pero el chico ya no estaba ahí.

"¡Mamá!" – el joven gritó al tiempo que corría hacia los brazos de su madre.

"¡Mi amor!" – Kushina abrazó a su hijo como si no lo hubiera visto en años. La mujer llenó de besos el rostro de su hijo como si fuera un niño pequeño, y el reía, complacido con aquello. Minato carraspeó, recordándoles la presencia de Sakura, por lo cual Kushina soltó el abrazo y corrió emocionada hacia donde estaba la chica.

"Sakura, cariño, estás más hermosa cada vez que te veo" – le declaró cuando la estrechaba en sus brazos.

"Muchas gracias señora" – expresó avergonzada la chica.

"Deja los formalismos cariño, acá estamos entre familia, ¿No es así, amor?" – manifestó Kushina dirigiéndose a su marido.

"Claro que sí." – dijo aquel, posando una mano en el hombro de Sakura, quien sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto. "Ahora, por favor toma asiento Sakura-chan" – dijo mientras señalaba un juego de jardín de color blanco marfil que se encontraba en la terraza y miraba hacia el patio donde jugaba Naruto cuando era pequeño. Así que la chica pelirrosa se dirigió al mueble tipo columpio que allí había, Naruto tomó asiento a su lado. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas en el país, señor?" – fue la misma Sakura quien rompió el silencio, debido a que no lo soportaba.

"Ehhh… Pues bien en general, sólo hay una eventualidad" – comentó el aludido con seriedad.

Todos lo observaron curiosos.

¿Qué pasó papá? – preguntó Naruto extrañado.

"Solamente que el hijo del presidente se casa" – exclamó feliz. El chico suspiró.

"Me asustaste papá. Pensé que era algo importante" – se escuchó un golpe seco.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir que esto no es importante?, es la decisión más trascendental de tu vida" – expresó Kushina indignada, después de darle un zape a su hijo y volviéndose donde estaba Sakura, le dijo de forma maternal – "Disculpa las tonterías que dice mi hijo, linda"

"No se preocupe señora, ya estoy acostumbrada" – contestó la muchacha con una gran gota en la cabeza, mirando con pena al rubio menor, quien se sobaba la cabeza.

"¿No es un primor?" – le preguntó emocionada a su esposo la mujer pelirroja. Al parecer, Kushina tenía cambios bruscos de humor similares a los de su hijo.

"La verdad sí, Naruto hizo una excelente elección". – contestó Minato, y como recordando algo preguntó a los jóvenes – "¿Y cómo comenzó esta relación?"

"Sí, yo iba a hacer la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo surgió el amor después de tantos años?" – expresó la mujer con total sinceridad.

Naruto tragó en seco y miró nerviosamente a Sakura quien le murmuró: "Ahora me las vas a pagar", así que tomó aire y contestó:- "Pues verán, nosotros tampoco tenemos una respuesta exacta. Lo nuestro no fue el típico amor a primera vista…" – comenzó ella, quien fue repentinamente interrumpida por el joven.

"Exacto, ese día yo estaba destrozado por lo sucedido con Hinata y pues…". – Sakura miró feo a Naruto.

"Decidió ahogar sus penas con alcohol, debido a que había visto eso en una película…" – dijo, interrumpiéndolo.

"Pero sabía que no iba a dar resultado, así que cambié de opinión…" – Ahora Naruto estaba ofendido, ¿cómo se le ocurría a ella decirle a sus padres que él se iba a emborrachar?, tenía que arreglar esa situación y pronto…

"Tengo millones de amigos que me pueden dar una mano en esta situación, así que…" – Ahí estaba de nuevo Sakura, interrumpiéndolo, Naruto la quería ahorcar, **¿Con que quieres jugar sucio?, ahora veras** y pues, como respuesta, él evitó que ella continuara hablando.

"Como la más alcohólica de todas es Sakura, decidí que era la indicada para brindarme su respaldo…" – Los ojos de la chica se querían salir de sus órbitas al escuchar esto, **pero la va a pagar…**

"Sí, pero al llegar vi el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba y decidí prestarle mi ayuda…" – La Haruno sonrió maliciosamente.

"Eso fue después de coquetear con el cantinero…" – El chico la miró de mala manera e intervino otra vez…

"Y de que formaras una pelea con unos matones que había en el bar…" – Touché, Sakura sonreía al verle al chico.

"Porque acosaban a una joven…" – El joven se supo defender.

"¡Era un travesti, Naruto!, y si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste el que le faltaste el respeto…" – La voz de la pelirrosa estaba un poco subida de tono.

"¡Que no. Y no era un travesti. Punto!" – Naruto se cruzó de brazos, como quien termina una discusión, la verdad, ya estaba comenzando a cabrearse. Minato y Kushina tenían una gota en la cabeza.

"En fin, - Sakura suspiró - después de sacarle de esa situación tan bochornosa, ocurrió el suceso del carro…"

"¿Cuál suceso del carro?" – preguntó Naruto alarmado, esto no se lo esperaba.

"Pobrecillo, ni se acuerda... – expuso la joven con pena a los padres del chico - Así que para no aburrirlos obviaré ese detalle. "

"Gracias a Dios" – suspiró Naruto, ahora más relajado, aunque la paz que sentía se esfumó al escucharla hablar nuevamente.

"Él quería manejar, que falta de responsabilidad, pero yo lo evité" – explicó mientras gesticulaba exageradamente.

"Si…" – se aventuró a defenderse nuevamente.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y Kushina se levantó corriendo a contestar.

"Yo abro, ya regreso"

Minato quedó mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa – "Que historia tan interesante, chicos, y como contin…"

"¡Minato, ven a ver quien llegó!" – un grito emocionado de su mujer, le cortó.

"Ya vuelvo, discúlpenme un momento" – Y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo Sakura?!" – le espetó un Naruto algo contrariado, parecía que la chica estaba empecinada en hacerlo quedar mal.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme borracha y coqueta?" –Rugió Sakura, defendiéndose.

"De la misma forma como a ti se te ocurrió decirme gay, borracho irresponsable y peleador sin ley" –le reclamó el joven, más calmado.

"¿Peleador sin ley?, ¿ves que es cierto lo de las películas?" – La joven rió, el chico suspiró tratando de serenarse.

"Debemos ponernos de acuerdo, en esto de la historia" – señaló él, al darse cuenta del show que formaron frente a sus padres, la chica lo miró y asintió.

"Sí, tienes razón, pero, ¿borracha?"

"Sakura" – su tono fue de regaño, la muchacha sonrió

"Ok. Ok. Asunto superado." – Sakura quedó pensando un momento – "Tengo una idea"

"¿De qué se trata?, no me digas que llamar a Ino, porque…"

"¡Exacto!, ella es muy inteligente y sabrá sacarnos de este apuro rápidamente"

"Ummm" – Naruto no estaba muy convencido.

"Ven, dame tu cel"

"¿Para qué quieres mi celular?" – preguntó temeroso, mientras ocultó el móvil tras su espalda, llevándolo fuera del alcance de su prometida.

"Para llamarla… daaah!" – Indicó la joven.

"¿Y el tuyo?"

"Está en el auto, por tu culpa"

"Ummm"

"¿Me lo vas a pasar o no?" – Naruto miraba su celular como considerando seriamente el hacerlo, y Sakura aprovechó y se lo arrebató de las manos, marcando inmediatamente el número de su amiga.

"¿Aló?, Ino necesito tu ayuda…"

"Es que estamos en la casa de los papás de Naruto…" – se escuchó un gritito, Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por favor, focus… el punto es que nos han pedido la historia de cómo surgió todo, y pues…"- se hizo un silencio -"¿Qué que hemos dicho?, Verás – risilla nerviosa – Naruto estaba melancólico por lo de Hinata…" – otro grito- "Ha sido él quien lo ha dicho… y pues me ha tocado intentar arreglar eso…"- al parecer Ino tenía una capacidad sorprendente de interrumpir a las personas -"¿Cómo?, pues como te dije estaba deprimido y me invitó a tomarnos unos tragos… No Ino, no hubo sexo… ¿Me vas a dejar continuar?... en fin, y se formó una pelea con unos matones porque irrespetaron a un travesti, y pues, evité que fuera a manejar ebrio y lo conduje a casa… eso es todo"

Naruto observaba a Sakura, intrigado pues apenas terminó de contar empezó a recibir indicaciones, esa Ino en realidad tenía una gran inventiva…

"Ajá, ajá, listo. Ok, muchas gracias, te llamo después para contarte como acabó todo. Bye". – la chica cerró el aparato y se volvió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, quien la miró asustado.

"Bueno Naruto, esto es lo que vamos a decir: Tu me invitaste a tomar unas copas para ayudarte a sobrellevar tu desgracia personal, y cuando llegué, los matones de los que hablé antes, me faltaron el respeto…" – y Naruto se la quedó viendo, divertido.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó la chica sin comprender el porqué de su diversión.

"Eres un travesti." – Sakura le miró de la manera más horrible que pudo.

"Por favor, continua" – le manifestó el chico haciendo un ademán con la mano para que continuara.

"Como decía, me faltaron el respeto y tú como gran caballero, me defendiste. Aunque ganaste, no saliste muy bien librado, así que me ofrecí a llevarte a casa, y tú aceptaste, cuando llegamos, te cuidé y me quedé contigo toda la noche, y allí…"

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó?" – preguntó un Naruto bastante asustado.

"Conversamos y conversamos… y pues no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento terminamos besándonos… y pues, de allí surgió todo". – el joven suspiró aliviado.

"Esa mujer me sorprende"

"Eso no es nada… Ah sí… Se me olvidaba lo más importante".

"¿Qué?"

"Debemos actuar como dos personas perdidamente enamoradas, nada que ver con lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora… "- y murmuró para sí - Si me viera mi madre, se revolcaría en su tumba.

"¿Cómo así que enamorados?" – inquirió el rubio con cara angustiada.

"Lo normal: caricias, abrazos, tu sabes…" - Observó el rostro expectante de su amigo, cosa que interpretó inmediatamente, agregando rápidamente – pero nada de besos…

Naruto se puso de rodillas - "Gracias Dios, no podría soportarlo"

"Si serás…" -estuvo a punto de lanzarle un zapato, cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban, por lo tanto corrió a levantar y abrazar rápidamente a su prometido…

"Disculpen la demora chicos". – Fue Minato quien habló – "Naruto. Te tenemos una sorpresa. Adivina quien llegó"

……………………………..

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER…

EN ESPECIAL A DARLA ASAKURA Y A CYNTHIA.


End file.
